L x Reader: An Invitation
by PinkKittyXx
Summary: To-Oh University is holding a dance-party. Light and the Investigation Team need to help L transform into a gentleman and be your date.
1. Chapter 1: An Invitation

(A/N: Hi people! I've been wanting to do some fanfics for a while and have many ideas in mind, but decided to do this as a warmup. I will write what the things like '(e/d)' mean, in the desc. Sorry if characters the seem a bit OOC, hope you like it)  
Chapter 1: Invitation

 _L's POV:_

"Argh...", I let out a sigh as I finished reading the 'To-Oh University' dance party invitation at the Kira Investigation HQ.

"Do I _have_ to attend this 'party'?", I complain. "You know I don't like these things, Light."

"Relax, Ryuzaki. You'll have fun and I'll teach how to get laid", Light chuckles. "And it's not any ol' party, it's a _University_ party. See? You learn stuff in University, right?"

"Light, you're very intelligent, but that was the worst excuse to make me attend the party. I'm not going. " _That's not the real problem... who will even want to dance with me? I don't have a 'beach body', I'm creepy, selfish, dull, insomnia suffering, sweet addicted, skinny, unattractive loser."_

"L-Ryuz-Ryug, argh, whatever your name is, you're coming. Okay? It's not only compulsory, but really fun too. I'll show you how you can get _ to dance with you.

I blushed and turned my head down, so my fringe covers my face. That's right, I had a crush on _ _. She is so cute. She has (h/l) (h/c) silky hair, (e/d) (e/c) bright eyes and soft (s/c). (Not the I've touched her!...Ok, I might have stalked her for a day...) She wasn't like other girls, she didn't dress like a stripper. She wore casual, appropriate things. _ is... _adorable_ The way she huffs and pouts when she gets mad, tries to act tough or smart, confused when she's worried or clumsy, and best of all, when she's happy. If she's happy I'm happy.

I take a moment to think. Then let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine."

"YES! HA! FINALLY, I CONVINCED YOU TO COME! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Light exclaimed, then stopped as he relised that it was a very _Kira thing to say._

"I don't have any fancy clothes, though..." I say.

Light smirks. "Well, I guess that just means one thing..." My eyes widen in fear of what he was about to say.

"Let's go... SHOPPING!"

"Noooooooooo..." I cry in a monotone voice, with a slight hint of emotion in it... if that's even possible. (a/n: did that make sense?)

The Investigation team turned to Light and I, as if we were naked children running around a restaurant. "Um... L?" Matsuda asks. "Are you and Light okay?.."

"I convinced the The Worlds Best Detective, L, to attend a dance party!" Light punched a fist in the air in success. The team clapped, eyes filled with admiration. _If it feels good to win a battle of making L go to a dance party, then it would surely feel amazing x100 to_ _ **kill**_ _him"_ , he mentally laughs like a psycho.

"No investigating for you, you need to practice L"

~~~~~5 HOURS LATER~~~~~

I had to think fast. On the outside I was calm, on the inside, I was planning on how to avoid the hell of shopping.

 _"HUZZA!"_ I have an idea! _"I'll create a fort so nobody can find me!_ I go into my unused room and stack pillows and blankets into the corner. _It's missing something..._ A lightbulb practically exploded out of my mind and hovered above me. I tiptoed into the kitchen where Watari makes my _true_ soulmates. I slowly pick the sweets ones by one. _"I'll only bring 5..."_ 5? Yeah, right. I give up and steer the trolley ,with mountains of sweets on it, into my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Tada! 'Timmy the Time-skip Teddybear' brings you to the next day!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Light's POV_

I make my way to the Japanese Police Force building, bubbling with excitement.

"So this 'L' guy is gonna buy a suit and get lessons on how to be a gentleman?" Ryuk asked.

"Yes, yes he is." I reply with confidence.

He nods in approval.

Once I arrive inside, past the identity detectors and perverted janitors, I immediately exclaim:

"Hey L! Time for you to get prettied up, boy!"

I was so excited that I was slipping out of my usual personality! "Huh? L?". I walk around, searching, then hear the sound of whimpering. I knew exactly where he was. I open the door of his room and open the wardrobe doors, pushing past the cart. "I know you're here, L" I say, looking down at the emo-looking young adult, drowning in a mass of pillows and blankets.

"I'm not here", he mumbles.

I kick the sack of sweets (L) playfully. Which made him make an "OOOF!" sound.

"Get up, L". I tell him. He simply stands up and mumbles an 'Ok', before leaving the room.

 _L's POV:_

 _Dammit, he found me. Well... it wasn't a good hiding place to begin with. I guess I'll have to go shopping..._

We head into a car, as a limousine would be too obvious. "We're inside, who are we waiting for?"

Light, or should I say, Kira, smirks. "The team."

My eyes widen. "What? I didn't know that they were coming!" "Damn you", I mumble.

Everyone was inside. Watari was driving.

"You've _never_ been shopping, or invited to a party?" Matsuda asks.

The task force are making a swishing-hand-across-throat gesture.

"No, I haven't". I reply plainly.

"Wow... I've been to them a BUNCH of times and shopping is really necessary, you know?"

Now they're face-palming.

"If you don't go, girls wont dig you, no wonder you haven't gone out with anyone yet.

"Shut up, Matsuda!" Mogi hisses.

"And-"

"Matsuda,", I say with gritted teeth. "You do relise that you're rubbing this in, right?"

"N-No... sorry sir", he apologises, sheepishly.

We turn the corner and the Shopping Centre appears.

(A/n: Gah, I had it planned out but didn't relise how long it takes to write! I wish I had a USB placed in my brain and my story would just appear on the computer. I may say/spell things differently, since I'm in Australia, ok? Next chapter- PREPARATION!


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

(A/N: Hey guys! So here is the second part of this L x Reader! In this part, we see L transform and get "Prettied up". Lol, I had to search up "Mens' clothing stores in Japan" XD. Enjoy 3 )

Chapter 2: Preparation  
(A bit of L x Light)

 _Light's POV_

"We're here, L!" I inform him. I can tell that he wants someone to kill him. Well, who would pass on that offer? He could just tell me and in a flick of my wrist (A/N: Look at da flick of dat wrist!), he'll die. Just like that. **Poof.** (A/N: Anyone know where that's from?)

As we walk into the shopping centre, we are greeted with different aromas and a flood of people.

We walk and Chief Yagami, my father, spots a mens' clothing store.

"Why don't we try this place?" He suggests.

"Good idea", I say. "Come on, L-Ryuga!"

Phew, I almost said L. His real name is L, his investigation alias is Ryuzaki, his outside alias is Ryuga and he uses the names 'Denueve' and 'Eraldo Coil' to trick those who try to find him.. This guy _really_ needs to make up his mind on what his name is.

Instead of all of us going in, we go to two separate stores. L, Watari, Mr. Yagami and I, go to Nissen. While Aizawa, Mogi and Matsuda, go to SSense. We look at suits, ties, belts, dress shirts, dress pants and dress shoes.

"Hey, Ryuga", I start.

"Yes?"

"Do you have ANY other clothes apart from your blue jeans and white shirt?" (A/N: Blue jeans... white shirt... walk in the room, you know you make my eyes burn )

He pauses.

"I'm not feral, despite what you think", he says. "I do have other clothes, but I prefer to wear what's comfortable".

We search for a little longer, then Watari spots a nice, simple, black suit jacket and matching dress pants. He picks them out in size medium and small, along with a blue bow, undershirt and black dress shoes.

"Go and try these on, Ryuga".

L takes them and keeps looking down, his hair covering his face in embarrassment.

We wait while he tries to change.

 _L's POV:_

I take a breath, then start to remove my clothing. I was about to put my "fancy clothes" on, but look at the mirror instead.

I look myself up and down. And let me tell you, it's not what I want to see. It could possibly make a child cry.

I have little muscle, although I am quite strong. My skin is like what you'd find on a dead corpse, my face is dull and the bags under my eyes are so dark that it looks like it's been done in eyeliner. My hair is a knotted, greasy, wild mass. It looks like a dead animal of some sort! I'm so thin... you could see my ribs and my knees are fragile and knobbly, even they could kick through walls, because of my karate skills. And my eyes... my pupil takes over a majority of my eyes and are hollow, bottomless pits. Is that even humanely possible? I probably smell like shit too. If I disgust myself, then imagine how people around me think of me...

I don't look cool, calm and collected. I look like my five year old self, when I would stare out the window with sad eyes. My face damp with tears.

My eyes start to water but I quickly wipe them away, preventing tears from rolling down my face.

 _"Get your act together, you're changing yourself now, aren't you?"_

 **Knock knock** "Ryuga, are you alright? You're taking a while in there!" Mr. Yagami says.

"Yes, I am superb. No need to fret, Mr. Yagami" I assure him.

I pull my pants up and start to dress myself. _"This is very uncomfortable..."_

I unlock the door and walk with one side of my body at a time. The medium jacket and small pants fit me, but everything else... feels like tight cardboard.

"Oh my-, I don't think these are a good fit" Watari says with a chuckle. "Are the jacket and trousers comfortable though?"

"Yes", I tell him. "But the undershirt, shoes and bow are way too tight. Is there a bow that has more holes to fit my neck?"

"I'm afraid not, they're one-size" Light tells me, clearly amused.

I glare at him.

"I will be purchasing the suit jacket and dress pants."

We pay and then leave.

Soichiro Yagami stops as his cellphone rings. "Moshimoshi"

"Hɪ, Cʜɪᴇғ! Mᴇᴇᴛ ᴜs ᴀᴛ SSᴇɴsᴇ, ᴡᴇ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ sᴏᴍᴇ ɴɪᴄᴇ sᴛᴜғғ ʜᴇʀᴇ! Tʜᴇɴ ʟᴇᴛ's ɢᴏ ɢᴇᴛ sᴏᴍᴇ ʟᴜɴᴄʜ, ᴏᴋ?"

"Okay, thank you Matsuda, goodbye."

"Matsuda told us to meet him and the others at SSense. They have some nice clothes, apparently."

 _Light's POV:_

I could've sworn that L's eyes were watery and puffy, I decide not to bring it up though.

We arrive at SSense and greet Mogi, Aizawa and Matsuda. They were holding bundles of clothing items for L to wear. I save my urge to burst out laughing at L's facial expression. It's a mix of fear, sadness, helplessness, anger and disgust.

He takes a while to try on clothes and then we hear a struggling sound.

"H-help!" He calls for us.

"What's wrong L?" I ask.

"I-it's stuck!"

"What is?"

"Everything!" he cries. "I can't unlock the door!"

The team turn to me. Matsuda is shorter than me, but fatter. So he can't fit under the door. I, on the other hand, can.

I sigh and crawl under. I probably look like a worm... _"I can't believe this guy... he goes shopping and gets stuck in clothes!"_

I stand up and look at him. .Self (I _am_ God, aren't I?)

"How did this happen!?" I ask in disbelief.

"I was just trying to take it off... but I forgot to get rid of the top button and now I can't breath..."

He had a shirt on him, another being dragged up, and the third stuck around his neck. His jacket is pulling his arms up and cover is head. He looks like the Amnesia Monster. He also has 2 trousers at his ankles and one slipping. (A/N: Good luck trying to picture that)

I blush and look away. I'm not a homo, despite my last name, but it isn't everyday that a guys' pants and shirt are almost off and he need help taking them off _completely_. (A/N: Let the fanfics rise...) He's quite sickly looking and thin, but he still has muscle.

"What were you attempting, here?" I ask.

Silence.

"I was..putting them all at once..."

"W-WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I ask in shock... a little too loudly. I hope nobody turns to this stall, only find two men inside of it. God, that doesn't sound right.

I struggle to get the clothes off him, but finally manage it. I stare at him.

"Light-kun?", "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm NOT!" I attempt to cover up, blushing.

"Light Yagami, if you aren't staring at me, then why were your eyes hovering up and down my body, widened, and not leaving for a full minute?"

" ' . " I say through gritted teeth.

~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE THE STALL~~~~~~~~~~

The team are trying their best to not listen to what's happening inside the stall.

There are struggling sounds like "Argh, hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ah.."

-"Light, why are you staring at my body up and down?"-

-"I'm not!"-

Light then leaves the stalls, surrounded by wide, disturbed eyes. And it's not only from the team.

 _Light's POV:_

After a big awkward silence, L exist the closet, wearing his suit and trousers that we got at Nissen and a white dress shirt, black belt with a silver buckle, and black tie from SSense. He tries to do the wrist buttons with his teeth. My mind instantly took a permanent, mental photograph. I swear I saw MATSUDA blush. (A/N: That's the profile pic of this fanfic)  
"Is this ok?" He asks, then turns to look behind him. "They don't fit".

He nods his head to the mountain of clothes.

We leave the store. The clerks are trying their best to keep a straight face while talking to the 'two-guys-that-made-weird-noises-in-the-change-room'.

"I hear that this place has good shoes" Aizawa tells L.

With that, we head into the shoe store.

"These look nice" Aizawa says, handing L a pair of black dress shoes.

L tried them on and bought them.

"Wait", L stops us. "Look! These watches are on sale! 50% Off!" (A/N: Splash Free! XD)  
He points at the window of a jewelry store.

L now has a complete outfit, and it _actually_ looks good on him.

We stop to get lunch at the food court. L goes to the cafe to get some sweets, obviously. Watari isn't far behind him.

Once everyone is back and seated, I grin.

"L, round one is complete. Round two, losing habits."

(A/N: That was fun and long to write! There's even some L x Light...hmm... INTERESTING. I wonder what'll happen next... Just kidding, I'm the Author, therefore, I know the future of the story. Next Chapter: Match made in Heaven!)


	3. Chapter 3: Match made in Heaven

(A/N: In this chapter, you finally come in! Amazing, ikr? I'm leaving L's shopping trip and focusing on yours for this chapter. And yes, you will find out why the letter didn't mention about the dance party being compulsory in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!)

Chapter 3: Match made in Heaven

 _Your POV:_

The party invitation sits on your bed-side table.

You're staring at the ceiling, relaxing on your bed with your arms behind your head.  
You then turn to stare at the invitation from the corner of your eye.  
5 minutes pass and you give up. You sigh and sit up, snatching the letter.

? _To-Oh University Dance Party_?

 _Hi there! To celebrate the ending of your first year  
at To-Oh University, we are holding a dance party!  
We will provide menus for dinner and dessert.  
There will be a snack bar and dancing of course!  
There will be two childish classics and ball  
dancing! So get practicing!_

 _We hope that you'll be able to attend the party,  
and have fun!_

 _Kind Regards: Amaterasu Hokama_

 _"I hope Ryuga comes..."_ you think. _"I doubt he will though, he looks like he doesn't want a woman in his life. His studies and work are probably all he cares about...- Why do I even_ _ **like**_ _him? As in_ _ **LIKE, like**_ _him? Sure he's funny, sarcastic, smart, se- GOOD LOOKING, reasonable..."_ You chuckle as you remember him correcting a teacher and re-writing the whole equation. He sure saved your grades. _He would never notice me though... it's probably for the best... somehow._

You shake off your thoughts about being his date for the dance and look at the calendar. _"A week...Wait._ A WEEK!?" You yell the last part out loud. You hadn't even bought your dress yet!  
Immediately, you grab your phone and start calling your best friend, Jessica.

She was from Australia (A/N: I know, I know. But whenever I thought of the name Jessica, I'd think of either America or Australia. Since a lot of DN fanfics have America in them, so I chose Australia) and had brown hair, green eyes and freckles. She had a lot more self-confidence than you and even has a boyfriend. His name is Haru and he's a year older than the two of you.

She would always try to get you to talk to Ryuga, but you always decline.

"Moshimoshi"

"Hi Jessica! Wanna go shopping for the dance today?"

"Sure! What time?"

You look at your clock. 11:30am.

"Why not in half an hour?" You suggest.

"Sounds good. Let's meet up at the vending machine."

"Ok! See you there!"

"Cya!"

With that, you start to get ready. You put on a white short-sleeved shirt and mint green cardigan on with some old jeans. You walk to your makeup desk and style your hair into a messy bun and go for a natural look. You open your NAKED 2 eyeshadow and apply it. After that, you put on a 3 in 1 peach lipgloss (lipgloss, lipstick and chapstick) and put a small amount of liquid foundation around your nose. You couldn't care less about looking good when shopping.

As you're about to go downstairs, you look at the time. 11: 40am. Meh... you could watch TV for 10 minutes.

You go downstairs and ruffle your little brother's hair.

"Why're you dressed up?" Yuki asks.

"I'm going to the Shopping Centre, tell mum and dad when they come home."

With your 14 y/o brother satisfied, you turn on the television.

"OOOO! Spongebob!" Yuki slides next to you to watch.

"I was about to go and watch something else but..." you mumble.

After a 'few minutes', you look at the time. Uh oh, it's 11:55am.

"I'm going to be late! Bye Yuki!" you jump off the couch and grab a pair of sandals, then head out the door.

~~~~10 minutes Later~~~~

You arrive at the shopping centre and meet Jessica.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I was watching Spongebob!"

"That's explainable." she nods in satisfaction.

"Le' go!" You grab her arm and run into a shop.

No luck.

Then another.

No Luck.

 _And_ another.

Jessica buys silver high heels.

"My colour scheme is silver and turquoise, what's yours?" She asks.

You take a moment to think.

"I'm not sure, we'll see."

As you turn a corner, you saw a dress on the window of a shop. You almost missed that beauty.  
It was a red maxi dress with a silver sequin pattern on the bodice.

You stare in awe at the magical dress and Jessica turned to stare at it too.

"What're waiting for? Let's check it out!"

You go to the front desk and ask them if you can try the dress in a size (s). They hand you the dress and you change into it. It fits PERFECTLY! Despite your makeup, hair and sweat from running, you approve at the girl in the mirror who's staring back at you.

You step outside the stall and Jessica squeals.

"You look SO pretty, _! He'll **definitely** dance with you!" she exclaims.

You feel your blood pump into your cheeks. Could she be ANY louder?

"Tryin' to impress a man, is she? She'll be a real attraction" the worker's head pops out from behind a clothes rack.

"She's a real angel in that dress, aye?" another worker compliments.

You couldn't do anything but stand there with your face as red as a tomato and say a small 'thank you'. You head inside the stall and remove the silky dress, and head to the front desk.

"How much is this?" You ask.

The worker, Satomi (From her name tag) looks around and leans in to whisper.

"It's on sale at $800, but you and the dress are a match made in heaven, so I'll let you have it for half price. Is that alright?"

...That was a BIG drop in price even if it was still expensive.

"What about your boss?" You ask, concerned.

"It'll be between me and the two of you, ok?"

"...Okay. Thank you and sorry if I cause any troubles"

She steps back, a cheery smile planted on her face.

"Don't worry, that'll be $800"

You knew that she was pretending to sell it for $800 instead of $400. You hand her the money, say 'arigato' and leave.

After another hour of shopping, you guys have your outfits.

Jessica has a turquoise and aqua (teal and turquoise) la femme style 18497 dress, silver high heels, silver dangling, triangle earrings. A matching necklace, a turquoise and silver feather hair accessory, a turquoise purse with a silver ball latch (A/N: you clip the ball things past each other) and some silver bracelets. She looked like a MODEL! You could imagine a fan making her hair fly behind her and photographers saying things like "Ya, that's it babe, looking gorgeous, a bit to the left, head up buttercup, fabulous, yaaasss, DARLING!"

Your outfit consisted of the red dress, silver 4.5inch (11.4cm) high heels with short gladiators, the same purse and hair accessory as Jessica, but in red, and the same bracelets, necklace and earrings as Jessica.

"Well that was tiring, let's get some foooooood!" Jessica practically sings.

Your stomach growls so it's an automatic yes.

You both line up at a laksa bar.

You're about to order, when you see a familiar face, sitting down with Light and some men.

You move to get a better look and...

It's him. He looks up and sees you.

You turn bright red and slink back into the line. _"Out of all the times to see me, he sees me when I'm wearing the most basic clothes, barely any makeup, messy hair and sweating like a pig! Attractive_

 _You turn to Jessica, grab her hand and run. Dragging your best friend behind you._

 _"Why and WHERE are we going!?"_

 _"Let's eat somewhere else, shall we?"_

 _(A/N: Well that was tiring to write XD It took 3 hours to write, don't judge. The links of the dresses that you and Jessica bought, are in the description. Next Chapter: Losing Habits!)_


End file.
